


I don't want to have a baby

by hailhxdra



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, He doesn't want children, Pregnancy, Stiles is a bit of a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailhxdra/pseuds/hailhxdra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: "I don't want to have a baby"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't want to have a baby

You glanced at the stick in your hands, your stomach fluttering with nerves when you saw the two lines.  
  
"Oh my god. I'm pregnant." You placed the stick down and grasped the sink, lowering your head and gulping down air, suddenly feeling lightheaded. "Get it together, Y/N." You scolded yourself, before standing up straight and taking a final deep breath.  
  
You picked up the stick and threw it in the trash, washing your hands and leaving the bathroom, going to look for Stiles.  
  
You found him sat on the sofa reading a book, but he looked up when he heard you come in and smiled. "Hey babe, you alright?"  
  
"Yeah I'm good, can we talk?" Worry immediately crossed Stiles face so you quickly added, "it's nothing bad! I promise." You laughed and he visibly calmed down, a soft smile replacing his worry.  
  
"We're quite serious aren't we? I mean we've been together a little while now." You started, the nervous feeling in your stomach making a reappearance.  
  
"Yeah I guess so, where's this going?" Stiles drew his eyebrows together in confusion.  
  
"I just.. I see me and you lasting you know? Getting married, having children, do you see that?" Your heart was hammering in your chest.  
  
"I have no doubt you're the girl I'm going to marry." Stiles replied with no hesitation, making your nerves disappear for all of five seconds before he spoke again, "but I don't want children. Whenever I've thought about the future I've never imagined myself as a dad, I guess family life just isn't for me." He said with a shrug and a smile as though it didn't matter.  
  
"You never want kids? Ever? What if I want them?" Your voice came out harsher than you liked.  
  
"Why are we talking about this now? We're still teenagers." Stiles said, taken aback at your tone.  
  
"Because I want kids, Stiles, this is important to me."  
  
"Well what do you want me to say? I don't want to have a baby. Not now and possibly not ever. I love you Y/N but if you really want children then.. Well I don't know? If it's that important to you maybe I'm not the one for you." Stiles' voice cracked at the end of his sentence, his words cutting straight through your heart.  
  
"I don't know what I expected out of this conversation, I should have just told you outright." You mumbled, staring off into space, not talking directly to Stiles.  
  
"Told me what? Y/N?"  
  
"I'm pregnant, Stiles. I'm having your baby. But it's fine, don't worry about it. It's not like the man I planned on one day marrying just made it perfectly clear he doesn't ever want a child." You spoke harshly in his direction, not having the guts to look at his face as tears fell freely down your face.  
  
"Oh my god. Y/N. Please can we talk, I'm s-" Stiles stammered, rushing to his feet to grip your arm as you stood up to walk out.  
  
"Save it, I don't wanna hear it." You shook his arm off and rushed to the front door, leaving before he could try and stop you again.  
  
You got in your car and cried, letting the sobs escape your mouth and rack through your body. You placed a palm to your stomach and looked down, crying even more at the thought of raising this baby alone.  
  
You put your seat belt on and your key in the ignition and drove home.


End file.
